100 Theme Challenge - Makorra
by animeaddictmimori
Summary: Join me as I write my OTP in many different situations because I just love them so much. From canon plot lines, to AUs and beyond. It promises to be a wild, fun, romance, angsty ride!
1. 79 - Illogical

A/N: I'm taking the 100 theme challenge with my OTP because it's good practice. I have original list from deviantART but going in order is boring so I'm gonna use a random number generator as I go.

Theme #79 out of 100: Illogical

Drabble Timeline: 2 years after book 2

Word Count: 557

* * *

_What? _

_No, no, no._

This wasn't happening. It wasn't the time or place for it. The dark haired girl with gorgeous blue eyes stared back at the spiky auburn topped boy with mesmerizing amber eyes. Korra didn't understand what Mako was doing or the reason for it.

Korra winced as yet another explosion went off nearby, rocking her ears and body with the large rumble. Part of her couldn't believe how unwilling the Earth Kingdom was to discuss matters and had gone so far as to use not only earthbending against this non-bending city which had sprouted up just outside Ba Sing Se's impenetrable wall. They were also using dynamite bombs to get through the non-bender's military force.

She had sided with the non-bending group as they really had no way to defend themselves. This angered the Earthbenders fighting to take back their land and so the small civil war had started.

Mako had come to see her once she hadn't returned from what was supposed to be peaceful discussion. She had promised him she would come back and when Korra failed to return nearly a week after she was schedule to, Mako had taken off to the Earth Kingdom by himself.

And now here they were, under siege far from home, with Mako holding something very delicate in his hands. Tied tightly to the blue piece of silk was a blue stone with the symbol of water very neatly carved into the item. Mako was holding it loosely in his hand out to Korra.

"What do you say, Korra? When we get home…back to Republic City…will you marry me?" Mako repeated. He didn't think Korra had heard him over the explosions and crashes of rumble.

"Mako…why now?" was all Korra could say.

The two of them were filthy, covered in scratches and dried blood. Either of them had a bath in nearly three days. People were being hurt all around them and yet they were hiding behind a rock, where Mako had pulled Korra after a dynamite had gone off just a little too close for comfort.

Korra watched Mako's eyes trail to the ground, the engagement necklace clattering to the ground. The clacking of the precious stone was louder than any explosion Korra had heard in the past three weeks she had been fighting.

"Because we're not promised tomorrow. We don't know what might happen here. If something were to happen…" Mako took a shaky breath. "…I want to know you would've spent the rest of your life with me."

Korra abruptly grabbed his face with her mud caked hands, pulling him into a soft and delicate kiss. Their tongue danced together comfortably and naturally, as if they kissed every day. His lips were hard against hers and the pain was intense but Korra never wanted it to stop. It was Mako that pulled away first but didn't go too far as he rested his forehead on Korra's, taking in a shaky breath. Korra licked her lips and realize she tasted salt. Mako was crying. She reached down to the small stone, tying the silk band around her neck. It wasn't nearly correct but she didn't care.

"Of course I would spend my life with you, Mako." Korra promised, holding his hands with hers. "I said I would always love you… and I meant it."


	2. 60 - Exhausted

Theme #60 out of 100: Exhausted

Drabble Timeline: 3 years after the series would be completed; Mako and Korra are married with two children, a girl (2 years old) and a boy (16 months).

Word Count: 678

* * *

It was 10:00 on a Saturday night.

Mako sat in the nursery of his home, rocking his baby boy, Kai, back in forth in a slow motion. It had nearly taken two hours to get Kai to finally fall asleep. He was a restless baby...Mako could tell he took after Korra. Very restless and constantly on the move.

Their two year old daughter, Aruna, had already happily fallen asleep in her own bed nearly an hour before. The two kids shared a room and Mako was just across from his baby girl. He smiled gently at Aruna's sleeping form before looking back at Kai. The firebender gently brushed his son's hair from his eyes; even though Kai was only 16 months old, he had the hair of a three year old. It was Korra's hair color.

Mako glanced toward the outside wall, looking through the glass pane window out at the bay. It was late and he could see the lights of the city; satomobiles honking and people partying. Mako didn't ever want to be out there. He was happy right where he was. Except for one thing.

Korra wasn't home yet.

She had promised to be home early from the meeting with Tenzin and President Raiko and yet she was still out. Mako sighed looking down at his son. He's squirming in his arms and his face is tightened, lines between his eyes.

"You're uncomfortable too, aren't you?" Mako said to his son, cooing under his breath softly. "Let's go lay with your sister...you'd like that wouldn't you?" He stood up gently. Kai complained because of the movement, and Mako tried to rock him gently which seemed to pacify the baby.

Mako walked slowly over to Aruna who had awoken from her light sleep with her father's movement.

"Daddy?" Aruna wiped her eyes, looking up at him. "What's wrong?"

Mako smiled at his daughter while laying Kai down next to her. "It seems Kai wants to sleep with his sister tonight."

Aruna nodded. "That's okay...but you have to sleep with me too, Daddy."

"Okay." Mako nodded and crawled into the small twin bed with his children. "Go back to sleep, okay, sweetheart? Mommy will be home soon, I promise."

Aruna nodded sleeply. "Okay. Good night daddy." she cuddled back under the covers, putting her arm around her little brother.

Mako tucked in his kids and laid down next to them looking up at the ceiling. Korra's appearance appeared in front of his eyes. They hadn't had much time together in recent months. He would work whenever she could watch Aruna and Kai, and vice versa. Stretching his arms above his head, Mako closed his eyes, exhausted. A full day at work and a full night with his kids was tiring, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Korra opened the door to her home, happy to finally be there. The meeting had gone on for far longer than it should have. She tossed her jacket on a chair in the kitchen and her keys on the table. The house was a mess, toys all over the floor. Korra sighed, looking around.

Where was everyone?

She walked down the hall, seeing the door open to her children's bedroom. Korra leaned in and looked around, smiling at what she saw.

In the small children's bed was her little family all asleep together. Mako was on his side, sound asleep. His arm was over Aruna's body and she had fallen into his chest. Kai was also asleep, cuddled next to his sister. Korra sat on the floor next to the bed, gently rubbing her son's form. The Avatar also touched her daughter by fixing her arm which was angled awkwardly. She leaned over and kissed both of her children and smiled at the sleeping form of her husband. He looked so relaxed and happy; she couldn't bear to wake him.

Korra knew that she may not have ever expected her life to be this way, exhausted everyday to the point of extreme stress, but it was worth it.


End file.
